The present invention relates to an apparatus for glazing articles, in particular hollow containers such as bowls, pots, cans or the like, with at least one glazing station equipped with at least one glaze vessel which supports the article and is rotatable and swingable so as to allow the article to be at least partially immersed in a bath of glaze.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,995,331 describes a glazing apparatus of this type, which includes a capstan with a plurality of supporting arms, each of which being provided with a workpiece holder for at least one glaze vessel which securely holds the base of the article to be glazed by means of suction effect. The glaze vessel is actuated by suitable drive units to allow rotation thereof about its axis and tilting in direction of the glaze bath so as to at least partially immerse the article in glaze. The attachment of the glaze vessel to the workpiece holder and the supporting arm is such as to limit the tilting motion of the glaze vessel to an angular range of about 120.degree.. Such a glazing apparatus works satisfactorily for glazing flat articles such as plates or the like; however, in connection with hollow articles of relatively great depth or bulged or bellied configuration, such as bowls, pots or the like, the prior art glazing apparatus is unsuitable for attaining an even wetting of the article and proper dripping off of excess glaze.